Fall Back in Love Eventually
by Hoping For A Moment
Summary: High School is High School. You make mistakes. You have regrets. But no matter what you never forget.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and this whole story is based on the song Young Blood by The Young and Famous. I hope you enjoy it.

Fall Back in Love Eventually

Let's face it we were all teenagers at one point. And like all teenagers we drank, partied and did drugs. None of us ever actually cared about school and if we did it was at the last minute when we had to bring our grades up, or fail. We all hated our parents at one time and we all fell in love at least once. We all made a shitload of mistakes. We did a bunch of things we'd regret in the future. But all in all we had fun. We love, love, laughed and cried. And it was all worth it.

_ August 17, 2007_

My summer wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be hanging out with Alice, partying with Rose and getting high with Angela but my summer ended up nothing like that. Instead they got boyfriends and I got stuck at summer camp as a camp counselor. I mean my whole summer didn't suck because well technically I got to play with a bunch of kids. Who am I kidding, I hate kids. They're mean, vile, little rodents. I guess the high light of my summer was the fact that Edward Cullen was one of the six camp counselors. You have to understand that Edward Cullen is the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on. He has these beautiful jade eyes, wild windblown hair, and an amazing body. He's lean and delicious. And I've had a crush on him since sophomore year.

Sadly, right now I was sitting on the benches at the "Annual End of the Summer Party" we were throwing for the kids alone while, watching Edward Cullen dance with Tanya Denali. He's having so much fun at this party. He's dancing, laughing and drinking (punch of course). It's actually quite nice to see him enjoy himself. I let my eyes stray away from Edward for a moment to check on the kids, but when I look back Edward is looking straight at me. I give him a small, shy smile and in return he uses his head to motion towards the exit. I don't know why but for some strange reason I get up and exit the room. I hear footsteps behind me, I turn around but before I can get a word out, Edward drags me into a Janitor's Closet.

"Edward, what are we doing here?"

"Listen, Bella, I like you, a lot."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it. I don't believe-

Before I could even finish my sentence lips had captured mine and not just any lips, oh no, these were the lips of one Edward Cullen. And let me tell you something Edward Cullen sure knows how to kiss. It was rough and passionate. And when he slid his tongue between my lips I just about died. I grabbed on to Edward's soft hair (I have to remember to ask what typed of shampoo he uses). He slowly moved his hands from my face to my hips and slowly lifted the shirt off my torso and over my head. I in return removed his and ran my hands over the smooth, flat surface that was his stomach. We broke the kiss to take our pants off and it was in that moment that I realized I was going to lose my virginity to Edward Cullen, one of the most popular guys in school. I was actually going to give my virginity to the Edward Cullen. By the time I finally came back to reality we were both naked, and Edward was rolling on the condom. I was about to tell Edward that maybe this wasn't such a good idea when all of sudden he rammed his dick inside. I squealed, because that shit hurt like a bitch. Edward stopped for a second looked at me and asked

"Are you ok?" And let's face it I don't think admitting to being a virgin at that moment would be such a good Idea so instead I took the easy way out.

"Yea perfectly fine, just wasn't expecting you to be so fast."

He must've been fine with that answer because all of sudden the son of a bitch was jack hammering the shit out of me. It sucked ass. I was in a huge amount of pain and the least the fucker could do was slow down a little. The worst part wasn't even that , oh no, the little shit wasn't even trying to give me pleasure no he was trying to cum as fast as he could, come on like I want to cum too. Wait, what's this. I want to take all my thoughts back because I'm actually feeling something. Wait a minute why the fuck is Edward's dick swelling. Oh no, please don't blow, please just let me get mine then you can blow, just five more minutes. But no I just couldn't be that lucky because not less than five seconds after my final thought did Edward blow. It really wasn't fair.

Edward slowly pulled out threw the condom somewhere and started getting dressed. I guess that was my cue to get dressed to. It wasn't until we were fully dressed did we realize what we just did. All of a sudden the air was full of awkwardness. I looked at Edward and he looked at me. I decided to speak first.

"Umm… school's orientation is next week do you maybe want to go together?"

"I can't I'm actually going with a couple of friends."

"Oh, well how about we hang out Thursday?"

"I like you Bella, but no one can know. You understand right?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Really?"

"No, you stupid jerk! You took my virginity and expect me to pretend not to care! Well fuck you!"

"Bel-

"Save it you asshole!"

I ran out the closet and straight to my car outside. I hopped in and sped home. I can't believe him. Did he actually expect me to be okay with it? What the fuck is wrong with him. I gave him my fucking virginity and he has the nerve to be ashamed of me. That ass he didn't even let me come. I parked the freaking car and went in the house. I heard my mother on the phone in the kitchen and made sure to go nowhere near the kitchen. I ran to my room laid on my bed and cried. It wasn't fair he got to fuck me while I got stuck with a fucking aching vagina, stupid asshole. I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I started the bath, took a Midol, undressed and then stepped into the bath. I sat there for an hour and in that hour I realized how fucked I was. Not only did I lose my virginity to Edward, I screamed at him and then walked out. I got out the shower, dried off, redressed and then sat on my bed. Right before I fell asleep one thing went through my mind. And it was then I really understood how fucked I was.

_Edward's been dating Lauren Mallory –Queen Bitch- since sophomore year. Oh shit._

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think should I continue. Review please.<p>

- Kayla


End file.
